


The Little Conspirators

by femmespeare



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmespeare/pseuds/femmespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Juliet has a plan. Tiny Tybalt can't say no to her. The two of them have an adorably great time. [from a prompt on tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Conspirators

     The morning begins as many days do for Tybalt Capulet: with Juliet Capulet crawling into bed with him and pressing her cold feet against his legs. His arms slip around her, as they always do, and he burrows his face into her hair. He hopes that today is one of the days that Juliet just settles in beside him and lets him sleep for a few minutes more, but it doesn’t seem like today is one of his lucky days.  
  
     She rubs her feet against him, thin index finger poking him repeatedly in the shoulder. He gives a gentle sigh, eyes fluttering open. Two pairs of hazel eyes meet, one pair tired, one pair remarkably awake for such a small girl at such an early time of day.  
  
     A sigh. “…yes, Juliet **_??_** ”  
  
     An adorably devious smile. “Want to do something fun **_??_** ”  
  
     Now, Tybalt has a certain weakness. And that certain weakness is named Juliet. He can never, never say no to her, regardless of what she asks, and especially if she smiles at him. “…what do you want to do ** _??_** ”  
  
     And so the little girl sits up against his headboard, drawing her knees up against her chest. As her cousin lays beside her, she outlines her entire plan, all with the sparkling mischief in her eyes. And as she explains, he starts to get into it, and by the time that she’s done, he’s as excited as she is.  
  
     It’s about an hour before the pair exit his room, hand in hand as they normally are. It seems like both are a little bit fidgety, Tybalt trying to get used to the trousers, and Juliet trying not to trip over the hem of the long dress.  
  
     Adults don’t tend to pay attention to the pair as they play with each other, especially not Lord and Lady Capulet. The other adults, however, spare the two children puzzled glances. “Isn’t there something a little bit different about those two since the last time I saw them **_??_** ” They quietly ask each other as the children politely greet the adults and then continue on their way. The pair overhear a few of those comments, and dissolve into loud and half-smothered giggles before they grasp hands and scramble away. A few times, one – or both – of them tumble to the ground as they try to run.  
  
     A lot of their cousins don’t give them a second glance as they all play together. Most of the young girls in the family don’t play with the young boys, but all of the young boys have learned their lesson for trying to make Juliet leave Tybalt’s side. (But that’s another story for another time.) So the two of them play with all of the little boys, playing tag and hide and seek and, in general, games that require quite a large amount of roughhousing. (The boys had learned – yet again the hard way – not to go easy on Juliet while playing games such as these (At least, not when her mother wasn’t around.).)  
  
     Juliet and Tybalt are the most often winners of such games, with Juliet having a higher total than Tybalt, but when Tybalt wins tag (because Capulets need to win all games, damn it, and tag is no exception), no one thinks twice. The shine in Tybalt’s eyes, however, gives them a momentary pause, but then Tybalt and Juliet hug and the other boys make faces. (Cooties are a real thing, after all.)  
  
     The two make their way through their day with nothing notably different, sitting close together during all meals and at all times. Every once and a while, the two of them would meet eyes and give a conspiratory grin, but that’s hardly rare. The two cousins are always planning something.  
  
     After supper, the two of them scurry off together to Juliet’s bedroom, where they both tumble onto the bed and let out all of the laughter that they’d held in all day. They play gently with each other’s hair, assuming the same position beside each other on the bed.  
  
     As the night draws on, the Nurse walks into the room, stopping and looking at the two of them. With a smile rising on her lips, she approaches the cousins, reaching over and running her fingers over both of their heads.  
  
     “Have the two of you become each other for good, or am I getting my Juliet back this evening **_??_** ”


End file.
